Estafador contrato
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Arthur lo había firmado, ese malvado papel hecho por Satanás -alias Estados Unidos-, un contrato en el que incluía cosas como dejarse tocar y que le hicieran el amor sin oposición suya. Porque Alfred no era tan héroe como parece. Para Melenaly. USxUK.


Esta pareja me mata. Algunas se preguntan ¿cómo escribes tanto? en realidad es sencillo: porque me encanta hacerlo y me encanta la pareja :D

**Dedicado:** A Melenaly, primera vez que no me pides algo tan raro, pequeña! :3  
**Pareja: **Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Alfred no siendo específicamente heroico.

_Nombre: Arthur el bailarín de fuego, ya saben mujeres.  
__Dirección: En algún lado, hay… hay un unicornio~  
__Nº de teléfono: No quiero acosadores, gracias.  
__Correo electrónico: No_soy_alcohólico ... hotmail...algo… _

_A partir de hoy, diecinueve de abril del año 2012 -fecha que me dijo el tipo que está al lado mío- yo, Arthur Kirkland, actual representante The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, concedo favores especiales a Alfred y sólo a Alfred F. Jones, representante de los United States of America. Tales como:_

_* Dormiré cada día libre que tenga en su casa, en su cama, nada de usar otra habitación o el sillón.  
__* Cocinaré comida que parezca tragable para el susodicho.  
__* Dejaré que me haga el amor hasta que se canse.  
__* Aclarando el caso anterior, él puede meter dedos en mí -saben a que me refiero-.  
__* También sus genitales cabe destacar. Hacerme gritar es un acuerdo mutuo igualmente, no estoy en contra ¿qué les hace pensar eso?.  
__* Dejaré que me manosee debajo de las mesas en reuniones, disfrutaré de ello y si me pone duro iremos al baño juntitos, así bien gay.  
__* Respetaré mordidas y marcas en mi cuerpo hechas por él, serán como pequeños tesoros.  
__* Lo acariciaré, mimaré y participaré voluntariamente en el acto sexual.  
__* No veré tanta porno cerca de él, y si es que lo hago será de un video de nosotros mismos manteniendo relaciones.  
__* Me casaré con él en un futuro cercano.  
__* Lo besaré como nunca he besado a otro hombre en mi vida, hasta dejarlo sin aire.  
__* Estaremos desde hoy… a pesar de todo, juntos, en buenas y malas.  
__* Y lo más importante: LO AMARÉ POR SIEMPRE -¿yo dije eso?-._

_Firma del borracho: Arthur Kirkland. Firma del benefactor: ¡Oh fuck yeah! :) Firma del testigo: Kiku Honda._

Alfred sonrió con una expresión macabra viendo al inglés reposando adormilado en la mesa donde acababa de firmar el contrato, completamente borracho y ajeno a lo que se había metido -y lo que le meterían en un futuro cercano-, Jones se relamió los labios mientras una sonrisa poco heroica salía de sus labios.

Porque Alfred por el amor no es ni sería precisamente un héroe, sería un villano para robar y apartar toda distracción que lo alejaran de su hermoso y amado botín, su tesoro y su vida, Arthur Kirkland.

–Y lo seguirás al pie de la letra Artie…–Estados Unidos sonrió entregándole algo de dinero al abogado que había hecho legal semejante incoherencia de contrato, con decir que Inglaterra apenas se mantenía en pie.

Alfred era un maldito desgraciado en esos momentos, lo sabía, su sentido de justicia estaba muy lejos de su mente aquella noche.

Un estafador.

Un villano.

Pero más que nada…

Un enamorado.

De esos que hacen lo que sea por conseguir al amor de su vida. La ley estaba de su lado, el problema es lo que pensaría y diría Arthur Kirkland a la mañana siguiente al leer semejante bestialidad hecha papel.

Y más… cuando tuviera que cumplirlo.

Después de todo, en ninguna parte decía "no matar al benefactor" ¿o sí?

**N.A: **Espero que les gustara, me lo pidió Mely diciendo que quería algo donde Alfred no fuera tan justo, bueno y bonito, porque en sí Estados Unidos no es eso… su sentido de justicia no es tan idílico como el que aparenta, aunque me gusta más verlo bueno y bonito -y de violador con amor- eso, amo el USxUK! lo escribiré por siempre!


End file.
